


Just a Little Office Romance

by Prince_Ali



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Omega Kim Jongdae | Chen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ali/pseuds/Prince_Ali
Summary: Jongdae, an optimistic business man, always thought that his finding his other half would be romantic. However, what he expects and what he gets couldn’t be farther apart.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 5
Kudos: 127





	Just a Little Office Romance

**Author's Note:**

> This is betaed by me, myself, and I. So it's probably not perfect. Please ignore any errors and enjoy!

Jongdae always thought that his finding his other half would be romantic, what he expects and what he gets couldn’t be farther apart.

It wasn't easy being an Omega, that is something Jongdae would tell anyone and everyone. Heats were terrible, the pain of not being impregnated and his body throwing a fit was even worse, and he had to continue to fend off people who claimed to be his other hand and were not.

But the male wouldn't change it for the world. The smells that came with being an Omega, the caring properties, the over attentiveness to detail, and the ability to calm fights were things that got him to where he was today.

But despite knowing the hardships of being an Omega and the things that he had to go through to get where he was, the brown-haired male had an optimistic outlook on how it would be when he met his soulmate.

Some would say that believing that he would find his soulmate was his first mistake, as it rarely happened, and others would say it was the way that the boy would dream of how he would find the other. Meeting at a cafe, while at a museum, out at night under the stars, he would run into his soulmate and they would stare into each other’s eyes as they walked up to the other before introducing themselves and it would be wedding bells and happy laughter.

Some people had tried to tell him otherwise, but the omega didn't listen, he didn't want to hear it. Which is how he found himself in the situation he was in right now. Leaning against his desk, papers in hand, ready for the meeting he had to go to in 5 minutes, as his close friend, Minseok, sighed at him in defeat after telling Jongdae that he should be looking to get married and settle down. At the age of 26 he should be looking for a husband or wife to settle down with, but his heart was telling him to hold on for just a bit longer.

So that was what he was going to do. Be it 6 months, or 5 years, the Omega was going to wait until the last possible second to give up his dream. 

"Min, I appreciate you looking out for me, I really do. But this is neither the time nor the place and we have a meeting in 3."

Another sigh escaped the Beta's lips before letting the topic go. "I'm just saying Jongdae. Don't keep your head in the clouds for too long."

Jongdae nodded, clearly letting the warning wash away without thought. "Yes, yes. Meeting. Now."

Jongdae wasn't the CEO or chairman per say, an Omega getting that high in corporate ranking was unheard of, but he was as close as he could get being the CMO (Corporate Marketing Officer). His job title was a fancy way of saying that he was in charge of making the company appealing and sellable to other people. 

Minseok gave Jongdae a roll of his eyes, before leaving the room, Minseok was the CEO of the company, next in line to be the Chairman. But it was humorous to Jongdae that it was he that was making sure that the Beta got to all of his meetings.

The Omega quickly followed the other out of his office and down the hall, passing by several people who would look at him in awe as well as want. He knew the looks, and he ignored them. He didn't want them he wanted his soulmate.

The two officers reached the conference room not a minute past the time that they were supposed to. Sitting down in their designated seats as the CFO (Corporate Financial Officer) began his presentation of their newest project.

Jongdae would be lying if he said he was paying attention, he wasn't. But it was like he couldn't. Something was drawing his attention away from the presentation, like an addicting smell, which was odd as the building had sent suppressors to keep people from being distracted.

Was seemed like hours were actually minutes and the Omega began to shift in his seat, which was odd for him as he usually was a good and attentive listener. Minseok picked up on the movement and shot the other a questioning look as to which Jongdae shook his head, waving it off.

15 minutes in and the chestnut-haired male felt like he was going to burst from his seat at any moment. This feeling was nothing like his heats, it was nothing like feeling like he was on fire. No this was something else. He was squirmy and anxious.

But the male didn't have to wait another second as yelling could be heard down the hall, screams and shouts of panic as well as being startled echoed outside the room.

It didn't last outside for very long as the door to the conference room burst open and a very sweaty, untidied, red haired male burst into the room.

Eyes wild and chest rising and falling rapidly, the perfect image of a mad man.

That was the first look Jongdae got of his Soulmate.

The smell was what told him. Soon followed by the reaction of his body, bursting into a burning need to beside the man that had just burst into the room. 

But this wasn't it. This wasn't what Jongdae wanted! He wanted something romantic! He wanted flowers and stars!

Not this! Panting, sweating, rogue looking, none of these things were even close to what he had dreamed of!

A look of disgust was apparent on his face and he looked between the panting man, who was now fighting the security that couldn't seem to stop him in the first place, and Minseok.

Suddenly, a yell startled the Omega back to the male who came barging into the room. The chestnut haired male bit back a frown and forced his body to move slowly. Getting up and walking over to where security was trying to hold back the other.

"Stop it." The words came from Jongdae's lips and the moment they were out in the open it was as if time stood still. The stranger froze and along with him the other security guards.

Looking now at his soulmate, the Omega found large puppy like eyes, what was probably once fluffy red hair now matted to his forehead with sweat, abnormally large ears, and a body structure that would but the other several inches taller than himself.

Looking from the stranger to the guards he nodded. "Let him go."

The moment the extra hands were off of the red head, he was up and bowing as if it was only then that respect finally mattered. "Hello, my name is Park Chanyeol, I'm 26 years old, 185cm tall, Alpha, and uhh... Your mate, but you probably knew that one."

He was cute. That was the first thing that popped into the Omega's head as he heard the taller ramble through his introduction. But Jongdae shook that thought from his head quickly, this was not the place nor the time to do this. "Mr. Park, while I appreciate the enthusiasm, this is neither the time nor the place to do it." Jongdae's voice had an underlying tone of disappointment in it and clearly the other picked up on it, as the Alpha bowed his head and muttered an apology.

Seeing the face of his soulmate fall into a frown, the chestnut-haired male bit his bottom lip and nearly scolded himself internally for hurting the other. He moved to make another comment when a voice covered his.

"Mr. Park, we were about wrapping up here, please take Jongdae out for a cup of coffee, I'm sure he would appreciate that." This was Minseok's not so subtle way of telling Jongdae to get the heck out of the office and make a good first bond with his soulmate, and all the younger could do was glare at him boss.

They were not even close to finishing the meeting, what was the older doing!? Minseok met the eyes of the Omega and smirked as he lifted his shoulders in a struggle. The Beta knew that the new-found soulmates would be restless until there was an established bond. On the other hand, the saddened Alpha perked up and a toothy grin spread across his face. "Could I!?! I mean, I don't want to drag him away, I mean, Jongdae away from anything... But uhh-" It was clear the red head couldn't control his anticipation.

"Don't worry about it Mr. Park, there is nothing to do here that Jongdae can't do later." The Omega gaped at his friend before looking at the Alpha who you could almost see wagging his non-existent tail. A sigh slipped from his lip and he closed his eyes in defeat.

It wasn’t amount later that he felt a large hand encompass his and a tug. Jongdae’s eyes flew up to meet the eyes of his soulmate and seeing the anticipation and the joy that resided in them the Omega nearly melted on the spot. But he couldn’t do that in the office and so rather agreed to the invitation that the other proposed with a nod.

He followed Chanyeol through the desks and the work space of the building, pausing his thoughts only momentarily to think about how in the world the red head could remember the way through his building. 

“You’re building is actually a lot like mine.” A deep voice broke through the thought of the smaller, and as if the Alpha could read his mind he continued to talk about how he was lyricist and musician at one of the large entertainment companies that occupied Seoul. With every word that left the lips of the taller, Jongdae felt himself slip just a little farther into his new-found adoration for the other.

The two of them walked into the elevator and took it to the main floor where Chanyeol finally informed Jongdae that this was as far as he knew to the coffee shop. The Omega could only coo at the sight of the flustered red head scratching behind his head in embarrassment and began to lead them, now both with blushes decorating their faces.

Chanyeol stood slightly behind Jongdae in line, and the Omega noticed that the eyes of the former didn’t seem to leave him. The blush on his cheeks grew and he moved to say something only for the taller to speak first. “You’re really beautiful you know. It’s no wonder most of your office looks at you when you pass by. It makes me a little jealous that they’ve gotten to see you more than I have.”

Whatever words were on the lips of the shorter, withdrew and Jongdae could only look up at the taller with a dropped jaw. Which only lasted a couple seconds before he pulled himself together. “How did you find this place? How did you find me?”

Chanyeol grinned and a large hand moved to brush a piece of hair out of the face of the smaller, pausing only before. "I just knew."

Jongdae moved closer to give Chanyeol the sign he had permission to touch the other and smiled playfully. “I wish it were that, but I highly doubt it was.”

A hearty laugh left the lips of the other and a playful smile pulled at the red head’s lips as he moved the hair from the face of the smaller. “You’re right, but the truth sounds much stranger. In all honesty, I could smell you from outside your building. It was intoxicating. It lingered, like the smell of ozone right after a thunderstorm and it tingled slightly. Like I was supposed to be drawn to it. So, I followed it into the building. That’s when I realized what it was, cause your building, like mine, has scent repressors to keep people from being bothered by different scents, and I could still smell you even inside the building. However, you know, when a strange person is standing in the lobby of the building for a long time it tends to draw attention, I was approached and had been asked to state why I was there. I knew if I asked where you were without based off smell, they would have called me crazy, so I took off running. Which in hindsight, probably made it worse. I ran to the stairs and stopped at every floor to see where the scent was stronger. I figured I needed to find you faster than the security could find me.”

By the time the taller had finished his story, the two of them had reached the front of the line. Jongdae looked back at the red head momentarily, “Well, if it makes you feel any better you smell like a campfire, like the ones that families would gather around and sing songs.”

Jongdae didn’t give the other a chance to react as he turned to the front and put on a smile, ordering an iced Americano. The cashier smiled back at him before looking behind him and at Chanyeol. Jongdae couldn’t really tell what the look on the cashier’s face was, kind of confused before it turned into a playful smile. “I think you broke your Alpha.”

The smaller turned around to see what the cashier was talking about only to find Chanyeol frozen, a look of pride, surprise, and awe on his face. The two observers looked on a just a moment longer before the red head snapped out of it and a red colour spread across his cheeks. “Ah- erm. I’ll have whatever he’s having.” Chanyeol looked away from the two, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

The cashier laughed.

Jongdae looked up at the taller with a soft and adoring smile on his face. Of all the Alphas in the world, he got the softest and the cutest one. 

A cough behind him drew him back to the situation and the smallest looked back the cashier who told them their total. It didn’t take the taller Alpha a second before he had his wallet out and passed his card over to pay for the coffees.

The chestnut-haired male wanted to pout for a moment, but did so internally, maybe he wanted to pay. But it was clear on how fast the other reacted, that that was just simply not going to happen. 

After paying for their coffees the two males moved to the side, to get out of the way, to wait for their drinks. It was silent for a moment, not the awkward silence, more of a comforting and homey silence before Chanyeol broke it with his deep voice. “You know this wasn’t how I planned to meet. I actually wanted to meet you on a walk at night under the stars, or like somewhere more romantic. But, the moment I smelled you, I just… I just couldn’t let you go. I didn’t know when I would run into you again and I wasn’t going to take the risk of never seeing you again.”

Two pairs of chocolate eyes met and a bashful smile grew on the face of the taller. He couldn’t help but notice the small things that made the Omega beautiful to him, the long eyelashes, the beauty marks that decorated his skin, the curl of the corner of his lips that made him look like a cat, his high cheek bones.

The feeling of attention on him from his Alpha made the Omega purr internally, yet nothing came from his lips, only a pale pink dusted his cheeks. “Me too, I was expecting to meet you somewhere cute, somewhere romantic, not in my office with you drenched in sweat.” Chanyeol sputtered over his words and groaned, allowing his head to fall into his hands.

Seeing this caused Jongdae to snicker before he reached to let his fingers run through the red hair of the other. “But I’m glad you did. I probably would have missed you if you hadn’t.”

This was true. If Chanyeol hadn’t burst through the door of the meeting room, Jongdae would have still been in there. He would have missed his soulmate and would have continued to wait for lord knows how long, maybe never met the other and end up marrying someone that wasn’t him.

With his fingers running through the hair of his Alpha, Jongdae could see the stress and the anxiety that had built up in the shoulders of the other begin to leave. It was just in time as their coffees had just been called out.

The two snapped out of their moment and Jongdae smiled as he reached for the two coffees, taking one and handing the other to Chanyeol.

The red head took the iced drink in his hands and looked at it for a few seconds before looking at his Omega. Kitten lips were wrapped around the straw as Jongdae took a sip, his upper body wiggled slightly in happiness. Oh, how he loved coffee.

Seeing his Omega drinking and enjoying his iced Americano, the taller moved to take a sip. His own lips wrapping around the straw and taking a s drink of the beverage only for the bitterness of the bean juice making him remember how much he didn’t actually like coffee.

Apparently, the face he made as the bitter drink touched his tongue didn’t go unnoticed by the other. Chestnut hair falling across his forehead as he tilted his head Jongdae looked at Chanyeol with worry in his eyes, worry that soon turned into amusement. “If you didn’t like coffee, why did you get it?”

The taller stuttered for a moment before looking at the smaller shyly. “I-uh. I forgot, I wasn’t thinking straight.”

Jongdae let a laugh loose from his lips before snatching the drink from the other’s hands. “Then there’s more for me.” He hummed and took a sip from the new drink in his hands.

Chanyeol looked at the smaller with a smile that was loaded with adoration and complete willing to do anything the Omega needed. He was caught up in the moment that the second the kitten lips had been removed from the straw he swooped down and pressed his lips against the others in a chaste kiss.

Pulling away the Alpha looked into the eyes of his Omega to see his reaction. What he found was surprise that soon turned into a blush and a smile of happiness.

Maybe the two of them didn’t meet like they wanted, but they certainly got the cheesy and sappy romance that gave them happy dreams at night.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo my eggo this is Ali or @KingsandTreasure on the little blue bird site. I've thought about putting my stories here on AO3 and decided that for others to enjoy them I will so here is the first one. I hoped you liked it!


End file.
